Dreaming in Ba Sing Se
by theAsh0
Summary: Lee was just a simple Earth Kingdom refugee, scraping a living in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se. So why would he keep dreaming that he was some fancy prince? Well, scratch that. Of course he would dream of being a prince. Still, if he was going to dream, could those not have had him be good-looking, hosting rich banquets while entertaining flocks of pretty girls? T 4 swear
1. Chapter 1

**Advocaat gave me this idea when we were talking. And I think it's just too funny. Set in the 'Handled' universe, Lee has dreams of his live as Zuko. These would just follow the whole story-line. Only 'Lee' is completely flabbergasted as his own actions.**

**I will make more, if there is popular demand.**

**00~00**

Lee was just a simple Earth Kingdom refugee, scraping a living in the lower rings of Ba Sing Se.

So why would he keep dreaming that he was some fancy prince?

Well, scratch that. Of course he would dream of being a prince. Still, if he was going to dream, could those not have had him be good-looking, hosting rich banquets while entertaining flocks of pretty girls? No; instead his dreams had stuck him with his old face, plugged him on an ugly boat sailing the arctic, and turned him into a _fire bender. _

Uncle was there too. That had been a comfort, first. Until uncle Mushi started referring to Lee as 'prince Zuko' as well.

Mushi had completely ignored Lee's sputtered protests and questions so far, instead leading in some morning breathing exercises.

When those breathing exercises turned to fire bending exercises, Lee had a near panic-attack. It was then and there that he found out he could _bend fire._ And that had been as terrifying as it should have been for a child of earth. Right now Lee was still in the process of dealing with the revelation. Dream or not, this was just not natural.

Lee wished, for the umpteenth time, that he would just wake up. As this appeared impossible, Lee opted to stand on the prow and practice those earlier breathing exercises. They were familiar and calming; a bit like the dao basic exercises he had used to do. Lee needed familiar and calming right now.

Because else he might start hyperventilating.

From behind came the occasional click of wooden tiles on board. A small table had been brought up, and Mushi sat at it playing solitaire. Lee was thankful for the man's presence, even if the soldiers had taken to calling Uncle 'general Iroh', and saluting Mushi with gusto every chance they got.

Fire Nation soldiers saluting his uncle. Lee's dream was just royally fucked up like that.

An idea hit Lee. He just needed to pinch himself. Then he'd jump awake, surely.

Or, he wouldn't. And then he'd know…

Lee was still trying to force himself into the act—even if he had woken up to a _real_ hell, it would be better to know, right? But when a strange light hit the sky, it would be a lie to say Lee didn't jump at the chance of reprieve.

"Uncle, did you see that?"

Mushi placed another tile, and then looked up with a bored expression.

"I won't get to finish my game?"

This dream truly was a frustrating place. Lee had noticed before; people just didn't listen to him. Worse, they sighed and rolled their eyes, however good job he did at civility. (And that might not be Lee's strong suit, but he was hardly being _that_ rude.) It struck Lee as odd, because apparently he was a prince. Or maybe that was some kind of on-board joke, and he was actually just Zuko the crazy cabin boy.

That certainly sounded more like the kind of dream Lee would have.

Lee tried again. "Of course you can. I just thought you would want to see that big-ass explosion."

Mushi sighed.

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, prince Zuko."

Lee bit back a curse. "Uncle, please stop calling me that."

But Mushi plowed right though his words.

"I don't want you to get too excited over nothing."

-"It's _not my name_!"

"Please sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

It was too much. Lee snapped.

"I don't want any calming tea! I want you to **use my real name!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**More silly! Because this is just so funny to do! :p**

**0000~L~0000**

They were punching out flames at him again. Big, nasty plumes of heat rolled his way. Lee's instincts were to back up, but he knew the correct response by now, so he managed a spinning jump. The left fire bender launched an attack as well, as per decorum; that too was avoided. Still, for a scarred survivor of a Fire raid, having fire lick at skin remained unnerving.

Of course, all that paled in comparison when Lee launched back his own volley of fire in answer. Spirit of Oma help him, it was _seriously_ wrong! Had it not been for uncle Mushi, sitting right there, the tea-server thought he might have had himself an episode. Set fire to his disgustingly red outfit and run circles screaming. Jump into the freezing ocean and end it all. -Anything to drown out the crazy that was this nightmare.

But Lee had always hated to let his uncle down, so he held his frayed nerves. Still, it was hard to miss that tension, and Mushi was nothing if not observant.

"No! Power in fire-bending comes from the breath, not the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!"

Uncle accentuated his last word with a punch, and it caught flame like a roaring inferno.

A big one.

'_Move',_ Lee's mind supplied, but his body remained frozen. Heat rolled towards him, so deceptively real. Yet fear kept him rooted to the ground. Luckily, the fire dissipated before making contact with flesh.

Lee breathed a sigh of relief; alright, so even in this mad dream, it was unthinkable dear Mushi would ever hurt his nephew.

Still…

"Okay, Uncle. I know you are not actually uncle Mushi, but an evil, fire bending look-alike. Still, look at my face? Fire-face, face-fire. Throwing flames at me? Not cool!" Lee might have gone all up-in-his with uncle Mushi now, but he thought he had a point. "Besides, I'm tired of this. I quit."

And yet this 'general Iroh' disagreed.

"No! You are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

The young man gawked, then ground his teeth. Why did uncle have to be so obsessive about this silly routine? Lee didn't even want to be _able _to bend fire. Let alone practice it all day. He was just about ready to kill something. Just about ready to.—Anger taking control of his limbs, Lee turned, and kicked flame at one of his hapless sparring opponents.

Oh, Spirits! Had Lee just attacked a Fire Nation soldier?

Had he really just gone and broken the rules of conduct sparring entailed?

This was it. Those soldiers were going to wait up around a corner for him somewhere, and lynch him. Lee knew it. They might call him prince, but he had seen the dirty glares they threw him, when they thought his back was turned. And these were _Fire Nation _men. Like the once that had burned his village. Killed his family. Scarred his face.

"I didn't mean to do that. My foot slipped." The arguments sounded too childish to even attempt, so Lee turned to rage at his uncle instead. "It's these stupid exercises. They are just frustratingly stupid and…—and stupid! It's no wonder I lashed out. It would have happened to anyone. You explain that to the man. I didn't mean it!"

Yet Uncle Mushi's look-alike leveled Lee with a glare that suggested there might not be a need to wait for those soldiers to come around to kill him. And for a moment, the lost refugee wondered if perhaps this 'general Iroh' was a bigger threat then _any_ gathering of soldiers.

But then the old man sighed, and he was just like Lee's Mushi again.

"Very well. But first I must finish my roast duck."


End file.
